


Live With Me and Be My Love

by Njaybird



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Fluffy & sexy Jamshid & Muntadhir — their first time spending the night together, but not their first time together.
Relationships: Jamshid e-Pramukh/Muntadhir al Qahtani
Comments: 2





	Live With Me and Be My Love

The first night Jamshid spent in Muntadhir’s bed, he started awake in the early hours of the morning. It took him a panicked moment, in the half-light before dawn, to remember where he was. 

With one hand to his racing heart, he looked across at the Emir’s sleeping face. Creator, he was beautiful. Jamshid admired the long, dark lashes skimming his high cheekbones, the full lips that begged to be kissed. He remembered licking drops of wine off of those lips earlier in the evening; holding on for dear life as Muntadhir kissed him against a wall; tearing at his lover’s clothes. Unthinking, he reached out to brush a stray curl behind Muntadhir’s ear. 

Muntadhir stirred, leaning into the touch, as he blinked his eyes open. Jamshid pulled his hand away, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Don’t be,” Muntadhir murmured, reaching around Jamshid’s waist to pull him closer. “I was dreaming about you.” 

Jamshid blushed. “You don’t have to tell me pretty lies, Emir.”

“‘Snot a lie.” He kissed behind Jamshid’s ear and rolled his hips. _Fuck_. “I’ve been dreaming about no one else for months.” 

“Dhiru—“ Jamshid sighed , as Muntadhir continued kissing down his neck. 

“I’m obsessed with you. Is that crazy? I’ve never wanted someone the way I want you.” 

His lover’s teeth grazed his nipple, and Jamshid found he could not answer. He could only just barely keep breathing, remain conscious, as Muntadhir’s mouth moved lower — and then lower — 

Jamshid moaned his appreciation as Muntadhir kissed the base of his cock, his hands sliding into the Emir’s thick hair. 

“Muntadhir—fuck, please—“ 

Jamshid caught a glimpse of the other man’s heart-stopping smile before his entire consciousness narrowed to the feeling of Muntadhir’s mouth, the pressure of his tongue, the heat of him, the vibration of his lips as he moaned around Jamshid’s length. 

Jamshid arched his back, giving over to the sensation of Muntadhir’s skilled mouth, until he felt himself on the brink. 

“Dhiru, wait—I want to come inside you.” 

The muffled sound Muntadhir made went straight to Jamshid’s cock. _Oh Creator, this man was sin incarnate —_

He didn’t have time to finish that thought before Muntadhir had moved up his body again, taken his face in his hands, and kissed him deeply. 

“I want you,” the Emir murmured against his lips. 

“You have me,” Jamshid replied, running his hands down Muntadhir’s strong back, encouraging him to turn over. “You have me.” 

It was Jamshid’s turn to kiss down his lover’s body, finding all the places that made Muntadhir moan and writhe. Jamshid let his lips linger on the small of his back, teasing little nips as he opened his lover up to him. Muntadhir’s breathing was heavy, his head buried in the pillows, when Jamshid finally pressed inside him. 

Muntadhir’s low moan almost undid him then and there. Jamshid was swept away by the heat of him, the beauty of him — He held the Emir’s hip with one hand and pressed his shoulder into the bed with the other. The answering strangled curse encouraged him to thrust, long and deep, as Muntadhir arched back towards him. 

“Fuck, _yes_ Jamshid, more—“ 

Who was he to disobey a direct order? Jamshid grinned to himself as he picked up the pace, folding his body over Muntadhir’s so that he could kiss his shoulders, his neck. His lover reached back to twist a hand in his hair, and Jamshid lost whatever control he’d still been holding onto. His hips slammed into Muntadhir again and again, his breath hot against the Emir’s neck as he panted out his pleasure.

“Yes, yes— Jamshid—“ 

Jamshid bit into Muntadhir’s shoulder, overcome but wanting to hold on, not wanting this to end just yet. But Muntadhir cried out, fist tight in Jamshid’s hair, as his pleasure peaked, the spasms of his body pulling Jamshid over the edge. 

They lay together, sweaty and sated, for a long time, Muntadhir’s fingers absentmindedly combing through Jamshid’s hair. At last, the Emir craned his neck to kiss him, a soft, slow kiss that was more intimate than anything else they had shared.

“I want you to sleep in my bed more often,” Muntadhir whispered. “I want you here all the time.”


End file.
